the_kings_avatarfandomcom-20200213-history
Seven Fields
Seven Fields is a former member of Full Moon Guild. He is currently a member of Happy Guild. He first meets Ye Xiu in the 10th Server when they form a party to complete the Green Forest dungeon. Seven Fields is a friend of Sleeping Moon. He is an experienced player in Glory. Appearance Personality Plot Volume 1: Banished God Seven Fields is with Sleeping Moon when he meets Ye Xiu's Lord Grim. They conspire against Lord Grim, who is a new enemy of Sleeping Moon. Seven Fields recognizes Lord Grim's superior skill. He advises his Full Moon Guild teammates to wait until level 10 to kill Lord Grim at the Spider Cave dungeon.Chapter 11 Seven Fields notices Lord Grim's damage is higher than usual. After improving their skills, Seven Fields and the four others went to clear Spider Cave dungeon. Seven Fields lets Ye Xiu's Lord Grim lead to give face to Sleeping Moon. Seven Fields knows Lord Grim has the highest DPS in the party. Seven Fields is amazed when the Unspecialized Lord Grim executes an amazing four-hit Battle Mage combo. Seven Fields speculates Ye Xiu has at least 170 APM, which is required to knock up and hit the spider monster four times.Chapter 12 Seven Fields watches Lord Grim slaughter the spider monsters with an unceasing combo. Seven Fields sees the beauty in Lord Grim's play. Seven Fields wants to recruit Lord Grim into the Full Moon Guild, so he treats Lord Grim with respect. When he sees Lord Grim execute a 180-degree horizontal sweep at level 10, Seven Fields knows that Ye Xiu is no ordinary player.Chapter 13 In the Spider Cave Boss #1, Seven Fields follows Ye Xiu's orders without question. He is amazed by Ye Xiu's use the Ninja Skill: Shadow Clone Technique in saving the crowd control chain.Chapter 14 When Seven Fields realizes that Lord Grim's Double Stab creates the Bleed effect on the boss, he knows that Lord Grim would never join an average guild like Full Moon Guild. In the fight against Boss #2, Seven Fields follows Ye Xiu's plan of chain stunning the boss to death. He worships Ye Xiu's Lord Grim, who is their main tank and top damage dealer. With Ye Xiu's strategy, Seven Fields and team kill the Boss #3 Spider Lord with ease and achieve the First Clear of Spider Cave dungeon.Chapter 15 After taking a break, Seven Fields and his team joins Ye Xiu's Lord Grim to dungeon at Spider Cave. They encounter the hidden boss, Spider Emperor. Seven Fields hears Ye Xiu's demand for Strong Spider Silk, which the hidden boss will drop.Chapter 16 Seven Fields immediately accepts since arguing would hurt his relationship with Ye Xiu, who let the others have the rest of boss drop items. Seven Fields is shocked that Ye Xiu stopped to read a guide about the hidden boss. He is confused since Ye Xiu's tactics do not match the guide's. Seven Fields and the team learn that they have to chain stun the hidden boss to death while Ye Xiu destroys the boss's spider eggs.Chapter 17 Seven Fields trusts Ye Xiu, who created the plan considering everyone's abilities. The four make a few mistakes, and Ye Xiu saves them once. Seven Fields and the three others eventually learn to manage the chain stuns while Ye Xiu kills off the Spider Emperor's eggs and hatched small spiders.Chapter 18 Seven Fields's stun is on cooldown, so he cannot deal with Drifting Water's mistake. Ye Xiu's Lord Grim bails out the team with a Dragon Tooth to continue the chain stun.Chapter 19 Seven Fields and the team kill the Spider Emperor to win the first kill of the hidden boss.Chapter 20 Seven Fields invites Sleeping Moon to join Ye Xiu's party to dungeon again in Spider Cave.Chapter 21 Seven Fields, Sunset Clouds, and Drifting Water join Ye Xiu to dungeon at Skeleton Graveyard.Chapter 24 With a disadvantage of having four players in the party, Seven Fields makes many mistakes because Ye Xiu, who is distracted by Chen Guo, is not carrying the team.Chapter 25 In the Skeleton Graveyard dungeon, Seven Fields and the party stumble upon hidden boss Skeleton Warrior.Chapter 26 Seven Fields, Sunset Clouds, Drifting Water, and Lord Grim meet and team up with Immersed Jade, a female Glory player with no prior experience.Chapter 29 With Ye Xiu's strength, Seven Fields and the party manage to clear dungeon multiple times and kill two hidden bosses. Seven Fields and his friends explain to Immersed Jade the highly valuable dropped materials while Ye Xiu picks his needed uncommon materials. Without Ye Xiu, Seven Fields and the others went to the beginner village to pick classes for their characters.Chapter 30 When Blue Brook Guild and Ye Xiu break the Frost Forest record, Seven Fields sees the extraordinary time of 20 minutes, 24 seconds, and 11 milliseconds. Seven Fields and his party push through only half of Frost Forest in 20 minutes, which frustrates Tyrannical Ambition's spy, Endless Night. Seven Fields reluctantly lets Endless Night become the leader of the party.Chapter 40 Seven Fields congratulates Ye Xiu on his Frost Forest record clear with Blue Brook Guild. Seven Fields is happy to join Ye Xiu to run the Frost Forest dungeon.Chapter 42 Seven Fields joins Ye Xiu's party to kill Blood Gunner Yagg.Chapter 66 He follows Ye Xiu's orders to increase his hand speed by 20% to increase the damage output against Blood Gunner Yagg.Chapter 67 Seven Fields watches Ye Xiu's Lord Grim kill Blood Gunner Yagg.Chapter 68 Seven Fields and the others run away from members of the Three Great Guilds.Chapter 69 He is warned by Ye Xiu to watch out for members of the Three Great Guilds that want revenge against Ye Xiu and his party for stealing a Wild Boss.Chapter 70 Seven Fields joins Ye Xiu with Sunset Clouds, Drifting Water, and Bao Rongxing to dungeon at Frost Forest.Chapter 73 Skills and Abilities According to Ye Xiu, Seven Fields has the skill and experience of a veteran. Trivia *He originally wanted to be called Nine Fields, but his hands slipped, and he accidentally changed his name to Seven Fields.Chapter 126 References Category:10th Server Category:Striker Category:Guild Category:Happy